When Worlds Collide
|image = Pf - When Worlds Collide.png |caption = Buford seeing the red planet |season = 3 |production = 331a |broadcast = 171 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Derek Thompson Kyle Menke |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = September 14, 2012 |international = |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Road to Danville" | arc = "Gi-Ants" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} After discovering that a strange planet is hurtling directly towards Danville, Phineas and Ferb set out to avert a disaster, while Buford looks forward to making contact with its alien race. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz hopes to steal the world's largest ball of twine. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Heinz Doofenshmirtz accidentally shoots a giant laser beam out in the roof of his building into the sky. Meanwhile, Candace is talking to the phone with Stacy, and then the phone gets cut off because of the laser beam outside. She blames Phineas and Ferb for it. The laser beam shoots up in space to a planet, which then starts to move to an unpointed direction. She calls her mother to see, but Linda reminds Candance about a contract that they both signed called, "The Bust Accord". The Bust Accord states that Candance can only try to bust the boys once a day. Candace then admits that she tried to show her mom a giant ant farm earlier that day. Linda leaves, and Candace realizes that it is around 11:45 or so, and that in 15 minutes, it will be tomorrow! Outside, Buford explains his "encounter" with the Whalemingos in a song. Meanwhile, Perry is called late at night to go check up on Doofenshmirtz, since Monogram thinks that Doof may have fired his inator for the next day that night. Perry leaves. Phineas fires up their telescope, and they look all around in space, including seeing their milkshake bar from "Out to Launch". Then, the telescope focuses on a planet of Whalemingos! Buford spots Tristan, the Whalemingo that he was friends with! Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., and gets caught in a Double Dutch Machine. Doof hears Perry and comes over. He explains his evil plan: To steal the world's largest ball of twine for a roadside attraction for Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the gang is watching the planet of Whalemingos. Suddenly, the screen gets blurry. The planet is getting closer! Baljeet calculates that the planet will be there by midnight. At Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Perry escapes from the trap, and launches himself at Doofenshmirtz. They tussle, eventually starting up the Double Dutch Machine. They both try to keep up with the jump rope. Meanwhile, Phineas has an idea. He realizes that they need a giant spring to bounce the planet back into space! Doof eventually turns the Double Dutch Machine off. Perry attacks him, and they tumble backwards. They hit the Sphere-attract-inator, causing it to fire. It hits the world's largest ball of twine, drawing it closer. At midnight, Candace eagerly finds her mom and dad. She explains to them that it is tomorrow. Linda finally consents and follows Candace. Meanwhile, the planet of Whalemingos hurls down on the spring. The spring compresses, and Buford meets eye-to-eye with Tristan. The largest ball of twine floats by, catching on the Whalemingo planet and unraveling. The ball eventually gets to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., but by this time it is tiny. The spring starts to uncoil, and Buford tosses his lucky tambourine up to Tristan to remember Buford by. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doof holds the tiny ball of twine and complains. The Whalemingo planet, to which the twine is attached, goes up, causing the little ball of twine to move forward, causing Doof to fall off the edge of the building. Perry throws him a jump rope, and Doof hangs on to it. Unfortunately, the machine starts, which bangs Doof up and down Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. The Whalemingo planet goes up into space, pulling along with it: The Sphere-attract-inator, the spring, and the ball of twine. Candance tries to bust the boys, but the spring is gone. Linda calls the gang in for a midnight snack. Transcript Songs *''Shooting Star Milkshake Bar'' (Instrumental) *''Whalemingo'' *''Double Dutch'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Sleeping in the lawn chair, Perry instantly gets a call and the head rest pulls down, rolling him through some croquet hoops hitting the stake, where he drops down into his lair. I know what we're gonna do today Memorable Quotes Background Information *Based on Candace's dialogue about failing to show the giant ant farm, this episode takes place right after "Gi-Ants". *Candace is only allowed to try and bust the boys once a day. *Major Monogram reveals that he wears exfoliating Mask/seaweed wrap at night. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz wears Peter the Panda slippers in this episode. *It is revealed that Buford has a lucky tambourine. Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on September 7, 2012. Errors *Phineas's eyes are pointing in different directions when they built the spring. *When the whalemingoes' planet is shot back into space, Buford's hair looks like his 2nd dimension counterpart. *When the second time Perry and Doofenshmirtz touch the Double Dutch machine accidentally, Doofenshmirtz's panda designed slippers disappeared and he began to Double Dutch barefoot. *When the whalemingoes' planet lands on the spring, Isabella is walking up next to Phineas, but when she goes to grab his hand, Ferb is between them. * When Doofenshmirtz first shows the picture of the World's Largest Ball of Twine only the Farmer is in the shot to the left side of the picture. When Doofenshmirtz breaks the blackboard the Farmer and his Wife are in the picture on the right side of it. * When Doofenshmirtz is telling Perry the Platypus to back up to stay out of the way of the World's Largest Ball of Twine, a layering error causes Perry's tail to appear to be underneath the Double Dutch machine. *At the end of the episode, Phineas is seen running inside with the others. As Perry lands on the deckchair, Phineas is still outside and looks at Perry slightly off model. *If The Bust Accord was signed on May 6th, that would imply the boys started inventing before Summer, which is wrong if what Candace said in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" is true. (Note: This may not be an error because it is possible that Candace has tried to bust her brothers for things other than their inventions) *The whalemingo planet should have been drawn to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and not the Flynn-Fletcher house. *The word "possession" is misspelled "possesion" in the Bust Accord. Continuity *Fourth episode where the first scene is at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("Hail Doofania!", "A Real Boy", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Third episode to remain at night the entire time ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit"). *Third time the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar is seen. ("Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap") *The Farmer and his wife is seen again. *Second time Isabella tries to hold Phineas' hand but instead holding another one by accident. ("That's the Spirit") *Second time Isabella wears pants ("Put That Putter Away"). *Third time someone shouts, "My watermelon" ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "The Mom Attractor") *Second time Perry is trapped by something that wasn't meant to trap him ("Chez Platypus"). *Second episode to mention roadside attractions ("Road Trip"). Allusions *The episode title is a reference to the 1933 science fiction novel, which was made into a movie in 1951. *'Up' - The relationship between Buford and Tristan is very similar to that of Russell and Kevin. Tristan shared a similar appearance to Kevin and even followed Buford around when a candy bar was given to him. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Linda * Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Aliens